villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Narciso Menendez
'Narciso Menendez '''is a vampire, or celubra, and a antagonist in the ''From Dusk Till Dawn horror TV series. He is a supporting antagonist in both season 1 and 2 of the show and also the lieutenant of the Nine Lords of the Night led by Amancio Malvado. He is portrayed by Manuel Garcia-Rulfo who also portrayed Gallo in Sicario: Day of the Soldado. Biography Early life Narciso was one of Pancho Villa's bank robber associates and he was considered the most handsome out of them. Carlos Madrigal is the one who came to him and turned him into a vampire. Season 1 Narciso first appears when he and other vampire official meets with Carlos to discuss the situation with the Gecko brothers whom Carlos hires to rob a bank. Seth Gecko later meets with Seth at the Titty Twister club and they catch up. He and the other vampire officials later witness Santanico perform a dance which leads to a slaughter and a bloodbath. Afterwards, he has a meeting with Santanico, Carlos and the officials. During the meeting, Narciso roasts Carlos about the risk he took with the Gecko brothers and mocks him about it and tells him that he is his bitch and to lick his boot. Santanico later shows up and she and Narciso argue about their position in the vampire world, which leads to she and Carlos slaughtering the officials. Narciso later captures Carlos and tells him that he needs to be reeducated and sends him to the labyrinth. Season 2 Narciso is drinking and has Scott in chains like a pet, watching a girl dance. Scott gets tired of it and gives him mouth, to which Narciso tugs on the chain hard. He is then told that Amancio Malvado is at the bar and he goes near the doors until he is front of him. He tries to explain to him, but Amancio instead pushes him and he then tells him that the bar is Santánico's temple, to which Amancio proceeds to rip Narciso's face off, but he is still alive and reeling in pain. He tells Amancio that Carlos made it through the labyrinth and when Amancio gets done with fixing up Carlos, Narciso, Scott and Amancio ask Carlos what happened and what the bonds mean. When it seems that Carlos has lost his mind, Narciso remarks that he is crazy. When Amancio tells Carlos to retrieve Aiden Tanner from the labyrinth, he tells Carlos he can have Narciso's job, which makes Narciso turn and look at him. After Carlos and Scott get Aiden, they are confronted by Narciso and some other men. He tells Carlos to hand Aiden over and when he does, Narciso tells him that he's a good servant. When Aiden tells Amancio and Narciso that the bonds are a map to treasure, Amancio appoints Aiden to retrieve the Savini Codex and before the professor walks out, Narciso warns him that the sun is out. Narciso is looking at the bonds and Scott comes up behind him, to which Narciso tells him he can hear him. Scott asks about the hierarchy and how to rise up in it, and Narciso tells him he has to do something to prove it. He asks what he can do and Narciso tells him to kill Carlos. Narciso is seen talking with Nathan Blanchard on the phone and he tells him to wait for him to get there because he finds out Richie is there, but Nathan hangs up on him. He is then seen confronting Aiden about the bonds and where the remaining four are. Aiden tells him he needs to see them all in order to figure them since he couldn't with the ones he has and Narciso proceeds to kill Aiden's female progeny. He tells Aiden that the bonds are very important to all culebras and their survival. He welcomes Carlos back to the Titty Twister and he brings him in. He is talking to Carlos and he bargains with him that they can become associates with each other and he'll give Carlos the Titty Twister. It is revealed that Carlos is the one that turned Narciso back when he was robbing with Pancho Villa and calls him "homey". He tells Carlos that he needs an answer as his ride is outside and Scott comes up behind him with a machete near his neck. He is seen with a chain around his neck, which is similar to Scott when he had him as a pet, and is walking with both Scott and Carlos outside. He kneels on his knees and Carlos tells him to lick his boot and he'll be free. When he doesn't, Carlos beheads and then stabs the body to turn it into ash. Scott is then seen taking Narciso' head. Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Right-Hand Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Gangsters Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Minion